pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Wondabarappa
Wondabarappa is a Wanda Megapon in Patapon 3. The hero sports a pinkish-red maroon mask shaped like a dog. He uses Horns/Tubas as his weapon and wears capes/mantles for defense. Wondabarappa can equip Longhorns at Level 5. Wondabarappa is a great attacker as he can disrupt foes with high Stagger and Knockback and a great support unit. Also, he can support your team with his Class Skills. Some of Wondabarappa's Class Skills can be enhanced by Charibasa's Team Aid. Cannassault's Stagger+ and Knockback+ Set Skills can make Wondabarrappa devastating. Acquisitions Wondabarappa is unlocked when you level Yumiyacha to level 3. Wondabarappa is level 3 when he is unlocked. Getting Wondabarappa and Oohoroc to level 10 unlocks Jamsch. Wondabarappa evolves at level 5 and level 20. Each time he evolves, his mask becomes darker and longer. Evolve Forms Equipment Wondabarappa can use: *Horns and Capes from unlocking. *Longhorns from level 5. Uberhero Mode: Mucharapapa : '' Fire three sonic balls per shot. The balls bounce about unpredictably and 'relentlessly inflict damage upon foes'.' *'Activate: *'Combo:' Wondabarappa's Uberhero Mode involves firing 3 large, bouncing golden soundwaves at once that deals a huge amount of damage. A lot of these are fired when Wondabarappa increases his attack speed, so the damage dealt adds up quickly, good for ground attacks. Most long horns fire at a slower rate, but they have more power. This is however, weak when hitting Towers, Doors, etc., because Sound is not effective against structures. Class Skills Heave Ho 1 This skill makes it easier for the whole team to score perfect timing during Fever. It is unlocked at level 4. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Heave Ho 2. The symbol for this is a horn. Heave Ho 2 Superior skill to Heave Ho 1. This skill gives an additional 5% damage boost to the entire team during fever! It is unlocked by fully upgrading Heave Ho 1. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Heave Ho 3. The symbol for this is a sword. Heave Ho 3 Superior skill to Heave Ho 2. This skill gives an additional 5% reduction of damage inflicted upon entire team during fever! It is unlocked by fully upgrading Heave Ho 2. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Heave Ho 4. The symbol for this is a shield. Heave Ho 4 Superior skill to Heave Ho 3. This skill makes the marching speed for the entire team faster during fever. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Heave Ho 3. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus which is a +50% boost to attack power. The symbol for this is a Winged Shoe. Set Skills Wondabarappa originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Horn Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with horn weapons (horn, longhorns, and Twinhorns), or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 7. Windmill Power Power-up while there is a tailwind! Criticals occur more easily. Unlocked at level 15. Horn Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with horn weapons (Horns, Longhorns, and Twinhorns), or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Dog Uberhero Only. 5% boost to various stats for entire team. Effect combined if other members use same set skill. Unlocked at level 32. Strategy * Wondabarappa functions a lot like Megapons from the first two games, except instead of firing coloured Japanese symbols he fires bouncing sonic balls which ricochet off of structures and targets. His charge attack fires bladed sonic balls that fly straight forward, piercerce through targets and structures and is unaffected by wind conditions. * Wondabarappa is both a good offense and support unit. His Class skills are designed to help out his team and his Hero Mode is deadly with a high attack speed. His Hero Mode is at it's best when having high Stagger and Knockback rate. * Wondabarappa can use Longhorns, which fire slower but deal extra damage. * Wondabarappa is poor when it comes to destroying structures, as the Sound attack element deals little damage to structures. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *After the multiplayer demo, Wondabarappa's Uberhero Mode was modified so that it fired at a lower trajectory, since it kept hitting the celing of a Dungeon. *Wondabarappa's mask was originally a Cannogabang-blue color. *There is an error on Wondabarappa's Class Skills in the game. It says 'Superior skill to Hey Ho (1-3)'. It says Hey Ho instead of Heave Ho. *The difference between the sonic balls of Jamsch and Wondabarappa is that Jamsch fires more sonic balls and elemental ones, but they don't last as long. *Oddly, Wondabarappa is often seen wearing a "Dragon Cape" in concept art even though it does not exist in the game. *Sometimes while Wondabarappa is in Uberhero Mode if you listen closely you can hear a dog barking. The sound is quite faint and deafly heard. *The Set Skill "Tropical Tailwind" from Alosson is very useful for Wondabarappa, especially when using Wondabarappa's Set Skill "Windmill Power". * Wondabarappa is one of the classes whose Class Skills focus on one ability that you improve in the process. *Wondabarappa's Class Skills are possibly the easiest ones to unlock, since they only need Fever to level up. *In the Spanish and Italian version, instead of Capes, he wears "Wings". *Jamsch and Wondabarappa can equip Capes, however, if you look closely, the normal Uberhero cape is still there. *Even though Wondabarappa's Rarepon type, "Wanda", deals good damage, this class is actually more of a support unit rather than a good damage dealer because of its Class Skills. * Although the Set Skill, "Peerless Sheep" instantly kills the user if fire damage is taken, with the Wondabarappa equipped with Peerless Sheep, he can actually take two hits from fire attacks, however, he will be left with 1% of his max HP after the first hit es:Wondabarappa Category:Uberhero Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Rarepons Category:Yumiyacha-Based